The present invention relates to a print wire drive assembly for a dot-matrix printer having a plurality of print wires selectively driven by a plurality of corresponding electromagnetic solenoids to impact a printing surface for impression of characters on the printing surface.
In the art of a print wire drive assembly of such type, at least a pair of solenoids are disposed adjacent to each other to the extent that the two solenoids are mutually inductive. It is generally recognized, in this instance, that an undesirable condition will arise when one of the solenoids is energized immediately or a very short time interval after the other solenoid has been deenergized as in producing a half-dot impression. More specifically, upon energization of one solenoid while a magnetic flux of the other solenoid is disappearing after deenergization thereof, said one solenoid is subject to a poor rise of current and a consequent insufficient energization thereof whereby an impact of a print wire corresponding to that solenoid is reduced with a result of unclear printing or printing failure.